The story of the Twin heros?
by Wolf05
Summary: What if the boy hero and the girl hero were born as twins? Will be pairings sooner or later. Chapter one will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who actually decided to read this story. Well I suppose I should explain the story to you. I wanted to do something different from the other Fable stories. So one day when my cousin was choosing weather to be a boy or a girl (her brother was yelling at her to be a boy) I came up with this idea.**

**This is the as far as I know the first walk threw story for Fable, but with a twist. Instead of only having one hero and choosing weather it's a boy hero or a girl hero, I did the thing Lionhead would never had thought to do. I made the boy hero and the girl hero bum bum bummm twins!!!! (The twin idea was also inspired by the fact that I have a twin)**

**The boy hero will be the one to keep the name Sparrow.**

**The girl hero however I would like you to vote on a name for her.**

**I would also like a you to vote for the name of the Dog. Or we could keep his name Doggie. (smiles a goofy grin)**

**Rose will still be in the story and she will still be killed. (I have to kill her off if I don't there will be no point to trying to stop ****Luccien****.)**

**Warning: There will be spoilers, no bashing, that pedophile at the start of the game, pranks, joking around, fights, immaturity (They start out as kids), Reaver, and mentions of Chicken Chaser aka The Hero of ****Oakvale.**

**The story will start next time I update. After you give me ideas for the girl hero's name. AND ONLY AFTER THAT!!!!**


	2. Childhood

_**Hello wonderful readers. I hope you find this story worth the wait I would have updated sooner but yesterday was my birthday. January 27.**_

_**I want to say thank you to my reviewers. Oh, and to Kin-Ryu Chikara, that was a very nice idea for a name. But two people vote the girls name for Robin. But I could name one of the hero's kids after your hero's kid. (I got attached to my herons kid to)**_

_**This is the first chapter and during the hero's childhood it might be a little crappy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**Well on with the story.**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Somewhere in the middle of the snow covered city of Bowerstone a small fire burned. Its flames danced with the snow falling from the winter sky._

_Surrounding the small fire were three children. The eldest and tallest of the children was a girl with black hair pulled back into to pigtails. She had a dirt skirt that covered the bottom half of her body and a white shirt with a jacket over it. And warm brown (Are her eyes brown?) to match._

_By the girls side was a smaller girl. She wore a pink rag shirt and brown jeans with rock hard children's boots, at her right hip you could see the toy gun she carried and on her back there was a toy sword. Her brown hair was pulled into the style female adventurers once favored, covering her one of her blue eyes and making the other one shine._

_On her left was the third child. A boy the same age as the smaller girl. His brown hair was slicked back in the style male adventurers once favored. He wore a close similar to the smaller girl only his shirt was blue to mach his eyes._

"_R-rose." The boy shuttered threw chattering teeth. _

_The older girl, Rose, looked over at the eight year old. "Yes little Sparrow."_

"_The fires not working. Its still to cold!" Sparrow cried out in agony. The younger girl looked at Rose and nodded in agreement._

_Rose looked at the younger children sympathetically. "I know twins. But at least its not that cold."_

"_Says you! You're the one with sleeves." The younger girl piped out holding up her sleeveless arms to prove her point. Her brother did the same._

_There sister ignored them and turned to look at the great castle Fairfax. "Oh, look little Sparrow, Little Robin castle Fairfax looks so beautiful in the snow!" She commented excitedly. "I'll bet Lord Lucian is having-"_

_Meanwhile the twins were staring at her not even knowing paying attention to what she was saying. _

"_Is it just me of dose she say the same thing almost every day?" Robin asked turning to Sparrow._

_Sparrow looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "You know what, she sure dose." _

_Robin looked at Sparrow with playful eyes. "Maybe we should take her to a doctor for her OCD."_

_Sparrow looked at Robin with equally playful eyes, "Yes sister my dear. Maybe we should."_

"_Hey what's going on over there?" Rose voice cut them off. The twins looked over to where Rose stood just to see her take off down n alley. The twins shared a look before shrugging there shoulders and taking off after her. They raced into the alley with equal speed. There feet never missed a beat._

_Sparrow look over to Robin for a moment. "I'll beat you Robin." He said with determination in his eyes._

_Robin looked over to Sparrow with equal determination. "Not if I beat you first!"_

_The race didn't last long, the twins made it half way though the alley and they both bumped into a man and landed on the bottoms._

"_Hey watch it you little brats." The man turned and glared. The twins recognized the man immediately. He was that creep that liked Rose so much. The stupid creep tried bribing Rose every day with food and such, she always said no._

_Rose hearing the man turned and ran over to the twins aid. "Leave them alone you creep."_

_The man turned to Rose and instantly smiled. "Why hello young Rose, you look mighty hungry. Have you reconsidered my offer?"_

_Rose glared at him with hate in her eyes. "We'll never be that hungry creep."_

_The creep instantly lot his smile. His eyes narrowed with irritation and he sneered. "You'll be back," he started, "And I'll be waitn'." He finished before turning away and leaving the alley._

_The twins shard a look and stood up. To them this was one of the many things that happened every day. They wake up in a open hut and if they were lucky they would eat something. They would go out and try to find some money or something to eat. If it was winter like it is now they would stand by the fire. Then they would run into the creep. And finally they would go to sleep and wait for it to happen all over again the next day._

_They were snapped out of there thought by Rose. "That creep, I hate him."_

_With that said they started toward the large crowd building itself at the end of the alley. Upon reaching the crowd a strange voice started. "Ladies and gentlemen." The voice was obviously a mans. "I have traveled the lands accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects-which I now offer to you for the modest price of five gold!" He explained._

"_Consider this." He stated turning to a mirror. "This is truly a Magical mirror. For as long as you look into it you will be beautiful."_

"_I'll take it." A man the children recognized as Emirs shouted._

"_Very wise." The man perked up. "Now remember the mirror only if you look at it is complete darkness." The man stated after Emirs had given him the gold._

_Sparrow and Robin both mentally scoffed at the merchant. He just cheated a man out of his hard earned money. That was one of the three things they could not stand at all. _

_The man turned to a small little stone box. "Ah, now this is truly a marvel." The merchant stated with a grin. "This small unassuming is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves."_

"_Turn the handle three times and you shall be granted a single wish!" He finished his speech._

"_There's no such thing as magic." Rose stated rolling her eyes._

_The person standing to Rose left turned to them. "We live in grim times indeed. If the young are to world weary to believe in magic. Most children your age would believe eagerly "_

_The twins looked over up at the women, she looked like a gypsy, with tanned skin and brown hair, large exotic jewelry and a gypsy like robe. And to finish of the look her eyes were blind. _

_But, there was something more to the women then she looked. They could feel it. They felt transfixed when they looked at her. Like a bond._

"_Look lady I can see your eyes are bad but I'm telling you that music box is rubbish." Rose replied irritably, apparently not feeling the bond._

"_That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he's stumbled upon. But you have an incline, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe its magic." And with that she started to walk away._

_Rose took a moment to ponder the information. "Wait! You…"_

_The gypsy stopped in mid step and Rose continued. "…You really think its magic?"_

"_For five gold coins you could have your answer." She stated, not even turning to the three children._

"_For five gold coins we could eat for a week."_

"_Listen to me, Rose, at the at the end of this week, you and your little brother and sister will be no closer to your dream….no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle." The gypsy warned._

_That sent chills down the twins spins. How did she now Rose name? How did she know about Rose dream of living in the castle? Who was she?_

_There thoughts were once again broken by Rose. "What if it is real?"_

"_I bet we could get five gold pieces…and maybe this could be a way out of here after all."_

_Robin decided to speak up. "Rose….I think this is a bad idea."_

"_Whys that little Robin." Rose asked._

"_Well you heard that lady. And how did she know about your name and dream?" Sparrow finished for his twin._

"_Oh don't be silly." Rose pushed it off._

"_Now come on. I'm sure we can find someone around here to pay us to do…something." She stated walking away. _

_The twins started following obediently. "Sparrow.." Robin started. "Yea." Sparrow replied. "I have a bad feeling about this." _

"_Me to, Robin, me to."_

"_Hey kids come here!" A familiar voice called._

_Rose turned and smiled at the familiar man. "Hello Derik. Lose something?"_

_Derik has been a friend of there's for a year. He was always scarring the creep away for them. He was a nice guy, but he was always losing things._

"_My arrest warrants blew right out of my hands. They could be all over Bowerstone by now...and I can't leave my post." He stated gruffly._

_Then he perked up. "Hey I'll give you a gold piece if you can find them for me."_

_Rose perked up to. "We'll do it!"_

_The twins sighed. Rose getting five gold coins would not end well._

_They only walked for about five minutes, before a man disturbed them. "Hello children."_

_The man was wearing workers clothes with a silly hat and goggles._

"_Hello, what's that?" Rose asked pointing to a box standing on three legs._

_The man smiled at Rose. "This? Why its only the most amazing device ever conceived! It grabs your very likeness and transmittals it onto a magic piece of paper. Its going to make me very rich!"_

_Then the man sighed sadly, "If only I could find someone to modify for it."_

_Robin ,whom had been amazed by the box, piped up. "Can Sparrow and I do it Rose? Please, please, please."_

_Rose paused a moment, "Okay, but only if we get paid. One gold piece."_

_The man perked up again. "Deal."_

_Robin and Sparrow nearly jumped for joy. They run up the steps of the studio. It was a wooden studio with a big detailed painting of a bridge. Standing were they were it made it look like they were standing in front of the real thing._

"_Ok, Now all you have to do is strike a pose." The man explained. "Ok, now strike a pose."_

_The twins obeyed. Robin jumped on her brothers back and hung there with here arm around his shoulders. Sparrow smiled and held up a peace sign and held one of his sisters arm with the other hand. They both smiled and a big flash went off. (I saw that pose in an anime picture once. My twin sister could not stop talking about the cuteness)_

"_Wonderful!" The man commented. Hearing the whispers of the crowd about how cute the kids were._

_The twins walked off the stage, they still had big grins on there faces. _

"_Now all I have to do is wait three months for the picture to develop. And I'll be Rich." The man ramble on while giving Rose the gold piece. Rose just took the gold and backed away slowly._

"_We got our first gold coin we're really doing it." Rose stated._

"_Lets go find the warrants now." Sparrow suggested heading to the alley Derik pointed to earlier. The kids walked down the dark snowy alley. They reached the end of the alley way. _

_The twins looked around there was a large group of kids. That wasn't really new, this back alley was were most of the kids in Old town came to play and share news they over heard from there parents. But today was different. Today the bully of the kids was harassing a dog._

_The bully, Nick, had his toy sword out and hit the dog. "HEY." Rose yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Having a bit of fun, Whats it to you?" He stated. Then he head but Rose right in the head. Rose fell to the ground._

"_He hit a girl." A kid shouted._

"_Yea and I'm about to hit some more." He stated proudly. _

_Nick charged toward the twins with his toy sword in hand. Robin took out her sword and hit Nick in the head. Sparrow pulled out his gun and hit him in the eye. But Nick didn't give up he hit Robin on the arm with his sword. Sparrow hit nick in the eye with the toy bullet again. "Don't touch my sister." He yelled. Nick turned his head. "Then I'll hit you." Nick swung his toy sword toward Sparrow, Bout Robin stopped him with her toy sword. "Don't touch my brother." She yelled. _

_Nick still didn't give up, he swung his sword toward Robin hopping to hit her. His hopes were not meat, Sparrow shot Nicks figure, causing him to drop the sword. Robin took this chance to hit him one finale time in the head._

"_OW," Nick screamed, "Leave me alone you na ahs?" And with that the boy ran off. _

_Rose chose this moment to stand up. "Wow did you see that. That lunatic hit me right in the head."_

_The children looked at the dog. "Are you alright Doggie?" Sparrow asked._

_The dog barked and jumped up, signaling that it was alright. "Good boy." Rose praised, patting the dogs head._

_(Nothing happening from here till they go to bed is going to change so I'm going to skip to the guards coming for them.)_

_Sparrow and Robin were awoken from there sleep on there shared mate by the sound of barking. Opening there blue eyes they were greeted with the sight of guards. They were talking to Rose saying that she and the twins were wanted at the castle now. Rose nearly jumped for joy at hearing the 'wonderful' news. The twins how ever were filled with a sense of…well…bad stuff._

"_Come on little birds!" Rose called. _

_The twins followed. They had no say. If there were guards involved they couldn't run away. _

_It took almost a hour to reach the castle. It was bigger close up then by a fire an hour away. They walked inside the castle, it was even more beautiful on the inside, with silks hanging on every inch of the stone wall._

_They walked until they reached a butler. "Here are the children Lord Lucian asked for."_

_The butler started talking but the kids didn't pay any attention. They started walking down a long hall. Another man walked past them. The man was strange with glowing blue al over his body. _

_But there was something else about him. When the twins looked him in the eye there was a strange pull, a bond, like with the gypsy. They wanted to stop and follow him, stay with him, talk to him. It was a pull. Like he was a father or a friend. It only made the bond stronger to them when he stopped and looked at them for only a moment. But then he left. The twins thought they heard the butler say the name Garth. _

_They reached the end of the hall and the giant doors swung open. An the three kids walked in._

"_Children…" The man in the room, Lord Lucian, began, "Its come to my attention that you recently purchased a magical item."_

"_Yes my Lord." Rose answered for them._

"_Would you mind showing it to me?" Lucian asked._

"_I-It vanished my Lord. After we made a wish with it." Rose replied nervously._

"_And what did you wish for." Lucian asked._

"_T-To live in a castle….like this one." Rose fidgeted._

_Lucian paused for a moment. "Well maybe that can be arranged."_

_He walked over and put a hand on each twins shoulders. "You see it wasn't the box that interested me, but the fact that you were able to use it. I think you might be hero's."_

"_Hero's…like it the old stories." Rose asked, mystified._

"_Yes. Now sep onto the circle over there." He answered pointing to the stone circle._

_The symbol on the stone looked familiar to the twins. _

"_Sep into the circle please?" Lucian's voice broke in. _

"_Come on little birds. Don't be afraid, it doesn't hurt." Rose, who was already standing in the circle, comforted._

_The twins shared a uncertain look, but stepped in the circle anyway. _

_The circle started to glow a bright blue color. Lucian who was amazed by the light _

_Lucian jerked his hand back, he ran to his desk mumbling about the fourth. Lucian pull out a pistol that had been strapped to his hip and pointed it at Rose. _

_The twins watched in horror as there sister fell to the ground, blood spewing from the hole in her chest._

_Lucian turned to them. "I can't allow you to live either, I'm sorry."_

_The twins backed into the stain glass window, they held onto each other for dear life. Then Lucian fired the bullet. _

_The last thing they heard was the glass break. They could feel the ground under them disappeared, the only two things they could feel was the wind blowing around them and each other in there arms. _

_Then they hit the ground._

_There world went black._


	3. grown

_**I've finally updated. Yay, Im alive not dead.**_

_**And the reviewers wanted more detail so I tried my best. It was just hard to do the childhood chapters.**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_A young boy ran across a grassy little village with a smile wide on his face. His blue eyes swap the area in search of something._

_His smile widened as his eyes locked on a red headed girl playing in a small field._

"_Theresa."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sparrow's eyes snapped open. He had the strangest dream about a boy he never seen in a village he never seen.

Sparrow let his eyes wonder. He was lying in a bed wrapped in bandages, he didn't need to know were Robin was. He could feel her right next to him. 

He turned his head to get a better look at her.

Robin was bandaged also. When the twins fell out of the window Robin had been the one to hit the ground first, and him, he fell on top of her. That's probably why she had yet to wake up.

Sparrow let his eyes travel farther down the bed. 

Doggie was there. His head shot up and his tongue stuck out. It was a sign he was happy that Sparrow had woken up.

Sparrow finally decided to look around the room he was in. 

There was nothing in here. It was just the three of them and the bed. Heck, this room was the only room.

A women walked in, carrying a bowl full of water. It was the gypsy women from the trader.

She looked at him and smiled. "So, your awake I see."

"Were are we?" Sparrow asked. He narrowed his eyes in discuss at his own voice. It sounded horse and weak. 

The gypsy women smiled at him again. "Shh, Let me explain."

The women sat by the bed, she pull a rag out of her bag and dipped it into the bowl. She placed the bowl onto the floor beside her and started her tale.

"My name is Theresa…" she smiled, again, "and I'll help you and your sister take you revenge on Lucian."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ten years later**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your burning it!!!" A young boy about fourteen stated to his twin.

"It's not my fault! You know I cant cook." Robin defended from her brother.

Sparrow wrinkled his nose in discuss at the burnt chicken. The poor sack of meat never stood a chance against his sisters horrible cooking. 

Out of the two twins, Sparrow was the one that always cooked. In fact Sparrow prided himself in being one of the best cooks in the camp, or in Bowerstone for that matter. But the twins were only aloud to eat meat once a month, as was custom for twins due to some old legend. But it didn't bother Sparrow, he just didn't like to see burnt food.

Robin, unlike her brother, couldn't cook to save her life. Most of the gypsy's found it strange that a boy was doing a 'women's job' but she didn't care. She had a talent to and it didn't involve cooking. Heck, the only reason she bothered to try today was because her brother asked her to. He was busy with something the boy's around the camp wanted him to do.

Sparrow walked over to the burnt meat hanging over the fire and picked it up. He then flung it to there dog, Doggie.

They ended up naming the dog after the name there sister Rose choose for him.

Sparrow turned to Robin. "We'll eat apples tonight."

Robin nodded in her agreement.

Sparrow and Robin started down the brown leaf covered hill that lead to the twins caravan. 

Doggie followed his masters with the burnt chicken still hanging from his mouth. Doggie never stopped following his masters. But sometimes it was just to hard not to worry about them. 

Sparrow was way to calm and collected for a thirteen year old. Over the ten years that the twins had lived in the camp his voice went from the high pitched playful voice that it once was and dissolved into a calm, low-pitched, quite almost whisper of a voice. Most of the girls around the camp found that attractive about him. His hair grew long enough to but in a pony-tale. His hair became black over the years, but he wasn't evil like most people seem to think black hair means. His dark hair and his blue eyes matched perfectly. (My sister needed to help me type this.)

And Robin, well, she looked like the female version of her brother. But when it came to personality, they were different. Robin was calm most of the time but when insulted or hit on she lost her temper, She had a tough as sharp as any blade and she new how to use it. Doggie often worried she would never settle down.

The trio made it to the twins caravan. Robin immediately sat down on the brown and red patch of leaves that Doggie often used as a bed. Sparrow sat on the wooden steps of the caravan.

Theresa wanted to meet them today. And so they waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sparrow's Pov**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had took an hour of waiting but Theresa finally decided to grace Robin and I with her presence.

Theresa wasted no time in explaining why she summoned Robin and I here. 

"Ah, there you two are…and your furry friend to." She smiled. I could see Robin roll here eye's. I could practically hear her say 'Here WE are.'

Theresa dismissed Robin's annoyance and continued. "Manny years ago I promised to help you two gain your revenge against Lucian." Theresa's face suddenly became serious. "That day has come." 

I felt a strange jolt in my chest. Excitement maybe. I spared a glace at Robin, she had a flash of restlessness in her eye's. It was understandable. Not once in ten years have we left this village. And now we could leave and ready to take our revenge.

"Today you leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucian. The journey will not be easy." Theresa explained. 

Theresa pointed a chest behind use. "I brought you a few things that might prove useful."

Robin and I stood and walked toward the chest. Robin pulled the chest open and peeked inside. She put her hand in and pulled out two rusty old swords and a rusty splintery cross-bow.

I picked up the cross bow. It was a horrible brand. The best it could kill was a few bugs. But it would be useful nonetheless so I strapped it to my back. I looked at my sister still holding the two swords and took one. I strapped it to my back to.

Robin looked at Theresa. "You have gold you've been saving for over five-hundred-years and this is all you can afford?"

Theresa smiled at Robin. "I don't want to spoil you." Then she began her talk again. "Now come with me."

Theresa began walking. Robin, Doggie, and I followed. 

We stepped past people and friends I knew we wouldn't see for awhile. I would miss them. The gypsy's were strange but kind. We stepped past the girl that always danced for the children and walked up the grassy leafy hill that lead to the gates.

The gates open and we walked onto the bridge that lead away from this camp. 

Theresa turned to use. "Take this." She handed Robin and I some strange object each. It was round and colored gold and blue with a silver s and four spikes sticking out of it.

"It is a powerful artifact. The kind of which all hero's once carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go." She paused for a moment. "It will also allow me to talk to you when necessary."

Theresa made it to the end of the bridge and pointed at an old door in the middle of the lake. "Now look down there."

She paused again. "You must enter that tome. In it's darkest deaths lies the Camber of Fate."

_The Camber of Fate._ I thought to myself. You see Robin and I had dreams. They were always about a boy whom lived in something called the Hero's Guild. I recalled one of the room's being named the Camber of Fate.

"When you come out of there you will be stronger, much stronger. Now go" Theresa finished.

Robin and I nodded and walked down the beautiful grassy hill with Doggie close behind. When we made it to the bottom of the hill Robin turned to me. "What do you think of this?"

"Of what." I replied not looking up at her. I took to playing with the rag we called a shirt instead.

"The quest we've been sent to do." She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's strange." I replied indifferently.

We walked in silence for a few moment's, nothing but the sound of the grass and gravel crunching beneath our foot steps. Then I finally looked up, we had made it to Bower Lake. 

I looked about ten feet out to see the island where the tomb was located. I looked back at Robin. "Ladies first." I stated pointing at the water.

Robin gave me a distasteful look. "Oh, Hardy, har, har." She joked before diving into the water.

I followed seconds later. The water was cool and refreshing against my skin. It was almost a shame when we reached the shore.

Robin, Doggie, and I stood and stared at giant door before us. Hesitantly I held up the seal Theresa gave us and the door opened. A blast of cool air greeted us along with a very dark looking tunnel.

Robin looked at me. "Ladies first."

I turned and gave her a small Half hearted glare. I slowly turned back to the dark tunnel and stepped inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Robin's Pov**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped into the tunnel after my brother. 

I looked around and grunted. The cave was as dark and damp as I imagined it to be. But it did have a few glowing mushrooms every here and there for use to see. (Has anyone else ever seen those mushrooms at the beginning? They look like there glowing.)

I stepped beside Sparrow. Doggie decided it would be fun to run of and leave us here while he explored the cave up and down.

"Are we going to go or what?" I asked Sparrow. I glanced at him and saw him nod. I started walking, and he followed step in step.

I briefly wondered why Theresa hadn't just teleported us to this Chamber of Fate. It would be easier then just sending us threw a dark cave. She knew very well that Sparrow and I couldn't stand cave's….and Banshees. Banshees are creepy, with there little whispery voices and there knowledge about people. I mean come on how do they know all that stuff they know? Can they read minds?

My mental rant about Banshees was cut short by the voice of my brother. "Beetles." 

I threw my sword and my brother threw his cross-bow. I ran up and swung my sword at the closet beetle. I spun on my heel and swung at another beetle. I could hear my brother shoot his cross-bow at another beetle behind me. I swung my sword at another big blue bug. And I heard my brother shoot another on. Then there was only one left. An arrow flew threw it's body before I could take a step towards it though.

I sighed and placed my sword back on my back. My brother stepped beside me and we walked down a tunnel.

When we made it to the end of the tunnel there was a big hole in the floor. I could tell there was water in the bottom. Sparrow and I glanced at each other. I sighed and jumped into the hole. Sparrow followed a mere second later. I ground when the two of us hit the water. I hated water. I'm a Pyro. But I started swimming any way. 

When were reached the land I felt my jaw drop. The tunnel was lit my torches. Who was down here to light all these torches? 

Sparrow seemed to wonder the very same thing. He walked over to one of the torches and picked it off the wall. He placed his had over the flame and looked back at me. "No heat."

That was strange. Why would a fire give off no heat? 

A bark sounded threw out the cave. Sparrow and I turned our head's to the direction of the bark to see Doggie carrying a messenger bag in his mouth. I saw Sparrow raising a eyebrow. I felt like raising one to.

When Doggie reached us Sparrow took the bag and opened it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cliffhanger!!!!! Wahahahahaha**

**I am evil. You wont know what is in the bag till the next chapter.**

**Now let's talk reviews.**

**I need to know what pairings you want to read about. Let's start with Sparrow.**

**SparrowXHammer **

**Positives- Hammer is awesome, nice, strong, has a great singing voice, said you were the best friend she ever had whether you were a girl of boy and will be Robin's best friend in this story, and she has a laid back talking slack attitude.**

**Negatives- She is a monk and normally monk's can't get married. It could terminate your relationship with Robin if something happened to break you guy's up. She goes to the North at the end of the game.**

**SparrowXfemale Alex (from that mission To Death do us Depart)**

**Positives- She's kind of pretty. She's nice. It helps complete a mission. You could make a sad girl happy. We don't know much about her personality so I could make her act like I or you want. She was once a noble so she's probably rich. And she's not a hero which would mean you would be spreading the hero line. (Lets look at it like this. If you marry her your kids are hero's and Hammer has kid's with some other guy. That's more hero's then if you married Hammer.)**

**Negatives- She is really sad when you first meet her. You have to go visit her often to keep the love alive and keep her from leaving you. (That's the only thing I can think of at the moment.)**

**SparrowXOC (made-up character)**

**Positives- I could make her anything I want. Any race, creature, personality, ect. I could make her nice or a bitch. I could make her a hero or a damsel in distress. Anything I want.**

**Negatives- A lot of people don't like OC's. **

**Now for Robin.**

**RobinXGarth **

**Positives- He is smart. He can do magic. He is somewhat nice. He has a home so we wouldn't have to worry about being homeless. He got that stupid collar off of the hero in the game.**

**Negatives- He kind of looks weird. The hero issue (See positives in female Alex). It took him ten YEARS to get the collar off. TEN. We missed out on the kids child hood for that. (If you got married and had a kid). He leave's the country at the end of the game. (With a promise to visit)**

**RobinXReaver **

**Positives- Reaver is rich. He is awesome with a gun. In his diary he admitted he was breakable (It take a big man to do that. Us men we are full of pride and we never admit to this kind of stuff.) (For those of you that don't know I am a boy and I am straight. Most people seem to think having a twin sister and not minding skipping on things when she wants t see a chick flick makes me gay. Well IT DOSEN"T PEOPLE!!!!)**

**Negatives- He is a jerk. He tricked the hero to give up her youth(or some other poor girls). He sleeps around allot. He would probably cheat on Robin. He killed Barnum. I LIKED THAT GUY. He killed Lucian, the hero was suppose to kill that jerk who dared kill Doggie. He has a smug attitude. He kill's people for FUN. He destroyed Oakvale. (It was an accident)**

**RobinX Male Alex**

**Positives- same as female Alex. **

**Negatives- same as female Alex.**

**RobinXOC**

**Positives- same as other oc.**

**Negatives- same as other OC.**

**Now for Doggie.**

**DoggieXAggensinscher**

**DoggieXAfghan Hound**

**DoggieXAiredale Terrier**

**DoggieXAkita (One of my favorites)**

**DoggieX Alaskan Malamute**

**DoggieXBasenji**

**DoggieXBasset hound**

**DoggieXBeagle**

**DoggieXDullmastiff (I think this is Doggies race)**

**DoggieX Canaan Dog (I really like this Dog)**

**DoggieXCollie**

**DoggieXDalmatian**

**DoggieXFinnish Spiz**

**DoggieXGolden Retriever**

**DoggieXGreat Dane**

**DoggieXGreat Phyrenees**

**DoggieXGreater Swiss Mountain Dog**

**DoggieXHarrier**

**DoggieXIrish Setter (I only put that one in because I'm half Irish)**

**DoggieXIrish Terrier**

**DoggieXIrish Wolfhound**

**DoggieXItalian Greyhound (The other half is Italian)**

**DoggieXKuvasz**

**Doggie Shiba Inu (My favorite hand's down)**

**Now please Review.**


End file.
